


Home

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: anticipation realised





	Home

She lay back replete. The warmth and weight of his body on hers completing her. 

It had been a long time since the last man shared her bed – 3 years since  _he_  had left her and now there was a new he. She had been determined that this outcome would not just be the result of a romantic evening, or too much to drink. Commitment – of a kind - was essential, and she knew he wanted this too. They had known each other 3 months and had spent a great deal of time discussing what they both wanted from a new relationship, understanding that the truth now would save a lot of hurt later. 

 In her mind she went over the events of this evening. A nice meal, a glass of wine. A conversation…. 

 Then – a kiss. And what a kiss that was… It started off soft lips on soft lips, tentative, unsure. It deepened – firmer contact, lips moving, opening, giving and receiving. Tongues touched and gently delved. Hands around his neck, around her waist. Moving, rubbing circling. Bodies close together – hip to hip, chest to chest, pressing in closer, closer – no room between them. 

 Breaking off and leaning back to look into each other’s eyes – a laugh at what was finally happening between them.The anticipation had been building for some time, but each had respected the others boundaries. Both had been hurt before and neither was in a hurry to repeat  _that_  part of it. Now a place of trust had been reached and so they could discover the next part. 

 Buttons started to be undone – hands slowly reached in and stroked, reveling in a space that had not been available before. Shirts off, bra for her, and they stood back again and admired. She saw a lean, wiry man with muscles rippling across his abdomen. She had known he was stronger than he looked – and now she could see it. Not much hair on that chest, nipples crinkled in arousal. Shoulder breadth exactly right for his physique. 

 She touched him again – his chest under the palm of her hand. She smoothed his muscles up to his shoulders and down again. Gently touched his nipples – this time all would be gentle. 

 He saw a woman of substance. Rather more of her than was fashionable, but that tempted him with comfort, softness, somewhere to be enveloped. The softness of her curves, the softness of her skin, the softness of that look in her eyes – he was drawn by the contrasting textures with his own – in his own eyes he was a rough, tough guy, damaged nose, weathered face. 

 He already loved the look in her eyes when he caught her glance across a room. He loved the ready way she understood his humour. The way she followed his lead on the dance floor. The way people murmured appreciation of how smoothly they moved together. From the first dance that had been  a point of satisfaction. It was as if she anticipated his every move. And now she was doing it again, this time in the dance of love. 

 He stroked her soft, full breasts –  the responsive uptake of breath excited him still further. He bent to kiss their tips, dark from babies, enhanced beauty. He held their heavy fullness and reveled in the way each filled his hands  - an overflow of wealth. It had been a long time for him as well. 

 They came back together – now skin on skin, intimate, exciting and quieting at the same time. Hands exploring backs without cloth in between. Lips reconnected. 

Need stirred even more urgently. Unwilling to disconnect, hands fumbled with pants fastenings and belts. Her skirt descended to a pool of fabric, his pants needed a push. Underwear followed – never the most picturesque part of this event. 

 Finally naked with each other – an anticipated time now reached. For moments they stood together each aware of the other’s arousal in body and reaction. 

 ‘Bed?’ he softly whispered. She nodded. They held hands and crossed to the nearby bed waiting for them with fresh sheets smelling of the sun. Candles gently wavered in corners, on the windowsill, all around the room. 

 They took a moment to look at the final revelation of nakedness and were satisfied with what they each saw. Only admiration and love in those eyes – reassurance in the wake of previous hurt. 

 She allowed him to lie her down on the bed. He got in beside her and started to stroke her more. She reached up to him as well – how she wanted that mouth on hers, more, more. He disconnected their lips and started to place kisses elsewhere – on her eyelids, moving down her cheek to her chin. 

 He nibbled her neck – a gasp of pleasure encouraging him to more. That special spot just behind her earlobe – did he know what that did to her insides? She could feel the tingle way down deep – urging her forward to demand more. 

 When she tried to kiss him back, he proved hard to reach – moving out of range down her body. So she ran her fingers through his luxurious hair – soft and shiny, smooth waves.  She fingered his ears, the shell like exterior curves, the softly hanging earlobe. 

 She lost track of where she was as his lips took her nipples gently in, and then he nipped lightly which caused a further stir within. Noting her reflexive action, he did it again and then flittered kisses across her chest to the other nipple and gave it similar attention. 

 Gradually his kisses made their way down her abdomen leaving a trail of tingling in their wake. She held his hair more tightly – she could not seem to let go. 

 He made his way unhurriedly lower to her mound. A coating of hair – not too much to be in the way, tickled his nose gently. She smelt of the scented soap he was familiar with, and of her own body's preparation for sex.  He breathed deeply and went further. As he prepared to tongue her clitoris, she urged him to return upwards instead. So he kissed her lips again, more urgently now, while leaving a finger where his lips had been before. 

 She urged upwards to him and he could not wait much longer. ‘Now’ she whispered ‘now, please now’. So he entered her slowly and indulgently. She was truly ready – wet and swollen and ready. She sighed with long awaited pleasure, which encouraged him to continue on – in and out, now slowly but gradually getting faster and deeper. The deeper he thrust, the more she liked it, the greater the intensity of feeling – the push of the head of his penis against her cervix, pushing her womb higher into her body – it almost hurt, exquisitely. Push, push, pushing her over the edge of delirious feelings – shuddering along her whole self. He also shuddered and groaned out loud and became gradually still. She could still feel her cervix dipping and sucking at his semen, drinking it in, eager not waste a drop. 

 They lay together while he slowly disengorged. She gently squeezed against him and he gasped with surprise ‘you have such excellent muscle control’. They murmured to each other while he slowly slipped out and they lay on their sides, still holding, reluctant to completely let go. 

 Yes, it had been worth it – the wait for the Real Deal, not giving in to a quick night's pleasure. They knew that soon they would want to repeat the experience, she exploring him more this time, he receiving her gifts of sensation, of love, of commitment. It was what they both wanted.  


End file.
